Embodiments of the present invention relate to a water transport system for installation in a truck bed.
Many recreational vehicles (RV), motor homes, and trailers include pipes and various other plumbing features for use with sinks, toilets, and/or showers installed therein. The sinks, toilets, and/or showers may be fed by a freshwater holding tank in the RV and may drain into an appropriate grey and/or black water holding tank in the RV for subsequent disposal. When the freshwater holding tank of the RV is empty, it must be refilled by an outside freshwater source. Likewise, when the grey or black water holding tank is full, it must be emptied in an approved drain or at a designated dumping area. However, when camping in a remote location, freshwater sources and approved drains may not be readily available.
Therefore, portable holding tanks are sometimes used to empty the wastewater or refill the freshwater without having to transport the entire RV, trailer, or motor home from its remote camping location. However, these portable holding tanks traditionally only hold a maximum of 42 gallons of waste water, necessitating several tanks or several trips to fill an RV freshwater tank or to empty a wastewater tank. Additionally, to transport the portable holding tanks to a water source or designated dumping area, they must be loaded into another vehicle, such as a pick-up truck. Lifting such tanks is very difficult when they are full, and driving on unpaved or unleveled ground can cause some of the waste water to spill out of the portable holding tanks. The portable holding tanks are also prone to leakage because of rough handling, leaving waste in the pick-up truck and on the road. Additionally, waste water may remain trapped in portable holing tanks even when they are emptied and may contact users while handling the tanks.
Accordingly, there is a need for a water transport system that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.